


homerun

by amazingraceful



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, I am so so so sorry for this, I don't know what else to tag, Professor AU, Sexual Content, Smut, This is trash, but so is cato so, clato owns my ass, clato smut, college professor au, i have never written smut before so BEWARE, thresh is a dumbass in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingraceful/pseuds/amazingraceful
Summary: Cato Rauls only signed up for Art History class because his friend Thresh said the teacher was hot, but what he didn't know was how hard the class actually was and now he's failing. He's willing to do whatever it takes to pass, even if it means seducing his professor Ms. Rivers.orThe smutty Clato AU Grace decided to write at twelve am.





	homerun

**Author's Note:**

> i have never in my life written smut before so fair warning this might be absolute trash and yes, it was awkward to write thank you very much. anyways, if you like it... let me know bc a sister will write more if you all so desire. eheh.. enjoy the story loves.. xx
> 
> also i edited this like shit so if things are wrong,,,,,,,,,,,rip

Cato sat in the back next to Thresh, who was annoyingly tapping his pencil against his notebook. Ahead of him, Ms. Rivers taught the class about what the difference between split-complementary colors and complementary colors was. It was extremely boring and Cato could hardly keep his eyes open.

“What about you, Cato?” Ms. Rivers asked, eyes locked on the boy, “Do you know the difference?”

Cato sat up a bit in his chair and shook his head, “Sadly, no.”

“Then I suggest you pay attention, yeah?

Ms. Rivers was only two years older than Cato, at least that’s what her Facebook said when him and Thresh stalked her before signing up for the class. Her first name was Clove and she was easily the hottest teacher he had ever had. Thresh had begged Cato to sign up with him and he continually said no. He didn't hate art, in fact he really liked it. But learning about it was a totally different thing. It wasn't until Thresh showed him the picture of Clove, that he caved in.

Sitting in the lecture room right now however, he regretted his decision. He was failing the class after turning in an essay he had completely plagiarized. Even after changing a few words here and there, Ms. Rivers had picked it up and emailed him directly saying it was inexcusable. It was a stupid idea, he knew that, but baseball season was upon him and if he didn’t have good grades, he couldn’t participate in practices or games. On top of the other four classes he had, art history was the least of his concern until now. He wasn't about to spend his final year of baseball in college in the dugout.

“Don’t forget that your projects are due next week Thursday. If you have any questions, feel free to email me or speak with me now so we can go over them.” Clove said, looking around the room as her students began packing up their bags, “Have a good weekend.”

Cato rose from his seat and shoved his notebook into his bag then threw his bag over his shoulder and looked at Thresh, “I’m gonna see if there’s anything I can do about this grade. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Thresh nodded, “Alright dumbass, good luck.”

Cato returned the nod before heading down to the front of the room, where Clove was now erasing the whiteboard. He cleared his throat and glanced at Thresh one more time before he disappeared out he door, “Uh, hey.. Ms. Rivers?”

Clove turned around slowly and pressed her lips together in a tight line. Crossing her arms slowly, she breathed out, “Yes?”

“I was wondering if we could talk about my essay grade?”

“You mean the essay you stole from someone else?” Clove said pointedly, raising her eyebrows.

Cato sighed, “That would be the one.”

Clove stood still for a moment before trotting over to her desk, her heels clicking with each step. She flipped through some papers before handing over a packet, “There isn’t anything I can do to help you, Cato.”

“But-”

“But nothing. You plagiarized. You realize that you can get into a lot of trouble for this? Kicked out of school?”

Cato grabbed his paper slowly and exhaled annoyed, “Yeah, I know.. Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?”

Clove sighed, sitting in her chair. She pushed some hair behind her ears and shrugged, “I know you’re in baseball-”

“How did you know that?” Cato asked.

Clove gave him a confused look, “I’m your professor, Cato. I know almost everything about you related to this school.”

“Oh.”

“Look,” Clove rested her palms on her desk slowly and took a deep breath, “how about you come by my office tomorrow around noon if you’re free. We can go over some extra credit to boost your grade. I won’t accept a new essay and I won’t go easy on the extra credit, but… I won’t let you fail. Sound good?”

“Yes, that’s… that’s perfect. Thank you.” Cato nodded.

Clove hummed, “Good. You should be lucky I’m in a good mood.” Clove rose from her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “I typically wouldn't be this nice to cheaters.”

Cato swallowed and glanced at the exit, “Well, I am grateful. So thanks. See you tomorrow, Ms. Rivers.”

“See you.”

* * *

“She want’s you go to her office tomorrow?” Thresh asked, his mouth agape as he looks at his roomate.

Cato nods, eyes glued to the TV, “Yeah, we’re going to talk about extra credit. I’m just glad she’s not tattling on me for copy that essay.”

Thresh smacked him on the back of the head then rose from the couch, “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“The fuck was that for?” Cato hissed, glancing at his roomate.

“Ms. Rivers, the hottest professor at this god forsaken school, wants you to go to her office to talk about extra credit.”

“And?” Cato rolled his eyes.

“Dude. She’s into you.”

Cato tossed the controller away as he was killed. The opponent dancing on his dead body, “Fuck Fortnite.”

“Hello! Earth to Cato!” Thresh yelled, “Are you listening to a word I’m saying?”

“Yeah, I did.” Cato said, standing up, “And you’re wrong. Pretty sure she has a boyfriend and either way, she’s a fucking professor, dude.”

“How do you know she has a boyfriend?”

“I don’t.” Cato glanced at his roomate again before opening the mini fridge to grab a beer. “I’m just assuming.”

“Look on Facebook.”

“Thresh,” Cato sighs, cracking open the beer, “I am not going to sleep with our professor.”

“You’re a pussy.”

“And you’re a dumbass.”

Thresh grabbed the beer can and set it aside then put his hands on Cato’s shoulders, “This is your chance. Maybe you can woo her and then bam, extra credit is your dick.”

“Dude,” Cato scrunched up his nose and shoved him away, “shut up.”

Thresh laughed, “I’m trying to be creative.”

“Be creative somewhere else.” Cato grabbed his beer again and took a long sip. “I’ll figure something out.”

“You better. The team needs you. You’re a great pitcher.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cato waved him off. “Whatever.”

* * *

Ms. River’s office was located on campus close to the lecture hall the class was held. It was a short walking distance from his apartment he shared with Thresh and the fresh air felt nice. He didn’t have classes on Friday’s so he had the whole day to himself after this meeting.

When he reached her office, there was a note on the door that read ‘be back soon. running errands.’. Cato checked his phone and realized how early he was. He thought showing up early might look more professional, but I guess that wasn't the best play in this case. He still had ten minutes until noon so he leaned against the wall next to her office door and texted Thresh.

 **Cato Rauls:**  
She’s not here, dude. I got here way too early.

 **Thresh:**  
Sneak in and sprawl out on her desk. Surprise her.

 

Cato rolled his eyes and was about to text back when a pair of heels walked up to him. He looked up a bit and was met with a pair of green eyes.

“You’re early.” Clove said, pulling out a lanyard.

“Yeah, sorry.”

Clove chuckled, “Sorry? For showing up early?”

Cato rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know.”

Clove pushed open her door and looked at the boy, “Have a seat wherever.”

Cato nodded before walking into her office. It smelled good, like lavender and vanilla and it was decorated nicely. A bookshelf filled with color coordinated books rested against the left wall, a couple of fake (or maybe they were real) plants scattered throughout the room, and on the walls she had paintings of the school hanging.

“Nice office,” Cato said, taking a seat in a chair in front of her desk.

“Thanks,” Clove smiled, “I try to make it feel as homey as possible since I’m here so much.”

“It must suck always being at work.”

“I don’t really consider it work.” Clove shrugged, setting her things down on her desk.

Cato couldn’t help but check her out. She was wearing a red blouse that was unbuttoned a bit at the top and tucked into a black pair of dress pants that hugged her ass perfectly. Cato quickly blinked and cleared his throat. When he spoke he was almost embarrassed at how nervous he sounded, “So about this extra credit.”

“Yes,” Clove smiled, looking at him, “I’ve thought of a few ideas.”

“That’s great… What are they?”

“For starters, I could use some help around here. With organizing things and someone to help me run errands.” Clove started, sitting across from him, “But I understand that baseball keeps you pretty busy so-”

“I can do that for you,” Cato quickly said. “Help you run errands I mean.”

“If you would like to, you are more than welcome to.” Clove folded her hands on her desk. “Otherwise you can write me a four thousand word essay on what you did was wrong on top of telling me about what you’ve learned so far in class.”

Cato’s eyes widened a bit, “Four thousand words?”

“What? Like it’s hard?”

“I mean, it’s just… a lot of words.”

“So what do you want to do?” Clove leaned back in her chair.

Her gaze was intense and it actually made Cato nervous this time. His grade truly did lie in her hands, “I can help you with errands.”

“Great.” Clove nodded, standing up again, “You start today.”

Cato looked up at her, “Wh-What?”

Clove opened a file cabinet and pulled out a group of papers, “I need these organized into alphabetical order by the end of the day. You can stay in here if you’d like.”

Cato eyed the pile before looking back at his professor, “Ms. Rivers-”

“Just call me Clove.”

Cato cleared his throat, “Okay… Clove, I have practice at 4.”

Clove smirked, pressing her palms on her desk she leaned forward, “Then you better get started.”

* * *

“She made you her bitch.” Thresh laughed, “Un-fucking-believable.”

“I am not her bitch. I’m just helping her with errands.”

“That sounds like you’re her bitch, dude.”

Cato gave him a look before shoving his baseball bag in his locker, “Whatever. I’m just glad I have a way to make this grade go up, you know?”

“Yeah. What dumbass copies an essay.” Thresh smirked, elbowing him in the gut as they walked towards his car.

“You told me to.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

Cato scoffed, “Anyways, Ms. Rivers said she’d email the schedule tonight so I should know when she needs me.”

Thresh got into his car and chuckled, “I honestly don’t know how you’re doing it.”

“Doing what?”

“Nothing man,” Thresh shook his head. “May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Cato rolled his eyes.

When they got back to the apartment, Cato went straight to the shower. Then, when he got out he had one notification from his email. Standing in the middle of his room in nothing but a towel, he opened Clove’s email and read it over.

From: cloverivers@uwmadison.org  
To: catorauls@uwmstudent.org  
Subject: Errand Schedule

Here is the schedule for the errands you need to run. If you can meet with me in my office tomorrow at 10am we can discuss how much credit you’ll receive. Thank you for organizing my papers today.

I also thought I would give you my personal cell phone number in case you need to reach me ASAP.

(321)-555-4332

Attachment (schedule.doc)

***

Clove was in her office the next morning. This time she had on a white blouse and light brown dress pants on. Her hair was lightly curled and pushed over her shoulder when Cato walked in. She looked up for moment and held up a finger before pointing to her landline phone.

The phone suddenly spoke, “..and that’s all I know at the moment.”

Clove nodded, “Sounds good, thank you Jeff.”

“No problem. Have a good rest of your day.”

“You too.” Clove clicked the phone and sighed then looked up Cato who had stalked into her room slowly. He was dressed in a Milwaukee Brewers shirt and gym shorts with flip flops on. While he wasn't the best dresser in the world, Clove couldn’t help but admit to herself that was attractive. “Thank you for coming.”

Cato turned his head and looked at her, “Well you told me to, so..”

“Right, well,” Clove motioned to the chair across from her, “have a seat.”

Cato sat down in the same chair he had sat in yesterday and looked at her. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over. He pulled it closer and read it over, “You’re serious?”

Clove nodded, “It’s only if you do what I ask.”

Cato chuckled, “No offense, but… this is all… really nice of you.”

“You’re stupid.”

Cato looked up at her and made a face, “What?”

“You’re stupid for doing what you did. Cheating is not okay, Cato. I’m being nice. I could, if I wanted, make this extremely difficult for you, but I’m choosing not to.” Clove looked over the boys face for a moment, “I’m willing to bump your grade up to a D. The rest is up to you.”

Cato looked at her for a moment, “A D is still failing.”

“But it’s not an F, which means you can raise it easier and maybe it will allow you to pay attention in class.”

Cato sighed annoyed, “Ms. Rivers, I know what you’re doing is… beyond what I could of asked for, but I need to pass not fail.”

“I don't think you heard me correctly. I said you cheated. Stole someone else's essay. That’s not something I just forget.”

“But-”

“Do I need to repeat myself again?” Clove raised her eyebrows then rose from her seat, walking towards the office door.

Cato stood up quickly and looked at her, “Please, Ms. Rivers. Please. I need to pass this class.”

Clove looked at the boy for a moment, crossing her arms, “Why did you sign up for this class to begin with?”

“My friend Thresh wanted me to take it with him.”

“Ah,” Clove nodded, “the one who actually wrote his own essay.”

Cato let out an annoyed sound and looked away from her, “And I had an open slot so I took this class because I thought it was easy.”

“Well I suppose you thought wrong, huh?” Clove walked towards him, pointing to the paper in his hand, “Take this home with you and think it over.”

Cato glanced at her before nodding, “Okay.”

“If you decide not to do it, you can always write the essay.”

Cato took a deep breath and looked at the girl. She was closer than he expected and it took him a bit by surprise. Awkwardly glancing away for a moment, “I’ll do this. The errands I mean.”

Clove nodded, looking up at him, “Great.”

There’s was a brief moment of silence, before Cato slowly took a step towards her. “Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?”

Clove felt her cheeks heat up and the intensity of his stare, “Not that I can think of.”

Cato looks over her face. There has to be at least a thousand freckles on her cheeks and as he takes another step forwards he can see Clove tense up, “Positive?”

“Cato Rauls,” Clove’s voice is low, “what exactly are you doing?”

He reaches a hand slowly around her and presses his palm against her office door, taking another step towards her. She steps away, back against the door. Her heart is beating so hard in her chest she’s afraid Cato can hear it.

“I think I can think of one more thing.” Cato says, lowering his head a bit so he’s at the same eye level as her.

“Cato.” Clove whispers, her cheeks burning.

“Ms. Rivers,” Cato smirks, slowly running running a hand through her hair so it’s out of her face.

“You’re my student,” Clove says, this time her voice is breathless. Cato slowly brings his lips to her neck and a small gasp escapes her, “I’m your professor.”

Cato runs a tounge up her neck slowly, sucking a bit behind the ear. He can feel her body jerk in response and hums, pleased with her reaction, “You need to relax.”

Clove scoffs, lightly pushing him away. “I can’t do this.”

Cato looks at the girl for a moment, “You sure?”

Clove glances away from him. Her chest rising and falling slowly. Cato walks up to her again, this time Clove lets him and he lifts her slowly, pressing her up against the office door. Clove wraps her legs around his waist, letting her heels slip off. His lips press against hers and she feels her heart leap out of her chest, kissing back right away.

The gentleness of the kiss disappears quickly, Clove pulling on Cato’s hair as he tauntingly runs his tongue against her bottom lip. She pulls back and takes a deep breath, “Shirt.”

Cato smirks, setting the girl down and pulling off his shirt. Clove’s eyes widen a bit by how fit he is. She knew he was in baseball, but she didn't know he worked out so much that be built up a decent rack of abs. Her hands run up his chest slowly and she can feel his chest vibrate as he hums. Her touch setting his skin on fire, but her gaze throws gas on it. She looks like she’s never seen anyone like him before.

“Your turn,” Cato grabs her wrists and motions his head towards her shirt. “Shirt. Off.”

Clove bites down on her bottom lip before yanking her hands away. The moment she starts unbuttoning her shirt, Cato can feel his heartbeat speed up. She lets it slip off, her white lace bra making its grand appearance.

“Take it off,” Cato croaks out.

Clove smirks, “Why don’t you do it for me? After all, you’re the errand boy here.”

Cato wasted no time pulling her closer, unclipping the bra from her chest and tossing it aside. He pins her back against the door and brings a nipple to his mouth. Clove gasps, eyes rolling back slowly as he toys with her. When he glances up at her, and sees her eyes closed in pleasure he pulls away from her chest and lifts her up again, carrying her over to the desk.

Clove shoves aside the papers as Cato lays her down. He lowers himself over her and kisses her again, this time more needy than before. He can feel his erection growing as she bucks her hips upwards against his groin.

“Fuck,” Cato hisses brining his hands to her pants buttons. He quickly unzips them and pulls them off her.

He’s staring at her - maybe gawking is the better term, as she lays back against her own desk. Cato licks his lips as he takes in the sight. Her chest exposed, nipples perky, and the cute black thong she has on taunts him.

“Damn,” Cato says, looking at Clove’s face. Her eyes lock with his and he smirks, “You're fucking beautiful.”

He lowers himself back down to Clove, pressing himself against her. Their lips lock, and his hands run down her sides, a finger toying with the band of her black underwear. Clove almost whines into the kiss as if she’s asking for him to do something. And he does; quickly jerking her underwear down in a quick motion, his enthusiasm making her feel sexy and more desirable.

Cato pulls back from the kiss slowly, only to kiss down her chest. He brings a nipple in between his teeth as he slowly parts her legs. She keeps her eyes glued to his face as he pulls back and looks over her body.

Clove bites her lip, “Why are your pants still on?”

Cato’s mouth twitches in a small smirk, “Why don’t you take them off of me, Ms. Rivers?”

Clove smirks, slowly sitting up. She palms him through his gym shorts then slowly lowers them along with his boxers. Cato lets out a low growl, grabbing a fist full of her hair as she takes his length in her hand and begins to stroke slowly.

“Clove,” Cato hummed, looking down at the girl.

Her eyes gleaming as she looked up at him, “Hm?”

“Lay back.”

Clove compiles, slowly laying on her back. Cato grips her wrists quickly and pins them above her head with one hand, while the other hand strokes down her body slowly.

Clove lets out a small groan. All she wants is to feel him, all of him, around her. She needs it, frantic for it in a way she’s never felt for anyone else before.

Cato however, is more than pleased with the teasingly slow pace they’re going at. He runs a hand down her leg, rubbing against her thigh.

“Cato.” Clove whines, “Please..”

“Please what?” Cato smirks, glancing up at the girl.

“Please…” Clove closes her eyes as Cato begins kissing her neck, “touch me.”

Cato hums, sucking at her neck. He lightly runs a finger across her sensitive clit and Clove’s back arches, gasping for air as he begins toying with her. His tongue slowly trailing over her neck, down her chest, until he’s nibbling lightly on her nipple again.

His actions had her mind spirling. She could hardly keep herself together as she began to rock with his movements. Cato moaned against her breast before he couldn't take it any longer and slowly brought his cock close to her entrance.

Clove whined, “I don’t like to be teased.”

“Teased?” Cato lifted a brow, breath hot against her face. “Who says I’m teasing?”

“Get on with it.” Clove lifted her hips lightly, gasping when she felt him lightly rub against her clit.

“Fuck, Clove.” Cato growled, “Who’s the one teasing now, huh?”

“If you want that extra credit, you better fuck me right now.” Clove hissed, lifting her hips again.

Cato smirked, “Look at you, Ms. Rivers. Bossy in and out of the classroom.”

Without wasting anymore time, he slides into her. Clove is so wet he easily slips in all the way, her moan making him smirk in reassurance. Cato brings his mouth close to her ear as he begins thrusting in and out of her slowly, “Tell me how you want it.”

Clove can’t bring herself to speak. Her mouth dry, pleasure growing more and more in the pit of her stomach. Cato thrusts again, this time he moans into her and Clove makes some kind of sound. Maybe it’s a cry or a yell, but whatever it is, she feels her cunt tighten around him.

Cato smirks, “You like that?”

“Yes,” Clove gasps, “faster.”

Cato chuckles in a taunting way, “What was that?”

“Cato,” Clove moans, “Please…”

Her hips began to move with him the faster he starts to get. His mouth sucking her breasts again, she could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm, “Don’t stop, please.” Clove gasps.  
Cato’s cock twitches inside her at her words. He pulls out all the way before thrusting into her, hard.Cato watches the girl below him melt into his movements as they grow more uncontrolled the faster he gets. Her eyes rolling back and fluttering closed.

When Clove reopens her eyes, meeting his icy blue ones, she moans loudly. It was erotic, the way he was watching her fall apart beneath him. He could feel himself grow closer to the edge when he too realized that he was the one bringing her to an orgasm, “Fuck, Clove. Come for me,” he demanded her.

Clove couldn't take it anymore, rocking herself more furiously with him. She moaned loudly, letting the pleasure escape, “Oh god.. Cato..”

Clove almost screamed, her hands pulled against his hair as she came. It didn't stop Cato though, he continued to thrust into her. His hips moving more erratically than ever. Papers falling onto the floor as the desk shook with every movement. Even while Clove’s vision became blurry and her body pulsed around him, he fucked her, “God dammit, Clove.” Cato moaned.

Every muscle tensed above her, his body reacting the same way hers just had as he let out a low grunt while he came inside her. She watched his face contort in a pleasurable way, before he collapsed against her, breathing heavily.

There was silence for a moment before Clove finally spoke, “I think..” she started, taking a deep breath, “I think I can agree, on this form of extra credit.”

Cato’s chest rumbled with a small chuckle, “Glad we could come to a conclusion. Does this mean I didn’t fail the essay?”

Clove takes a deep breath again, “What essay?”


End file.
